


Step

by pdot1123



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Step

The sunsets on the wide-and-long plains.   
Grass and the scarce tree stretch on-and-on into the mighty horizon.   
The wind has quieted in the noon,   
and the world itself seems to have taken a respite.   
Large rocks cast great shadows,   
and thin trees leave cracked shade on the ground. 

A powerful eagle floats across a broad blue sky.   
Alone and loud in manless lands.


End file.
